viaje en el tiempo
by shizuka nanjou
Summary: Que sucederia si una chica junto a sus mejores amigos viajan a Japón a pasar unas agradables vacaciones...y de la nada viajan al pasado a traves de un pozo... eso le sucedio a Naomi Suzumiya ... leanla denle una oportunidad... si lo se pesimo SUMMARY COMENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familialo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocera el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala:** narracion del personaje principal

***lalalala*: **narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En el siglo XXI Santiago, chile…

- Ándale… wachitas…bonitas, acompáñenme…

- no lo se… Haruto … y si se molestan?

-no se van a molestar… incluso les va a gustar… ya po Naomi, yuka… acompáñenme…

- Mi- chan… ¿tu que dices?

- Esta bien…-suspira

**Hola! Como verán me llamo Suzumiya Naomi, tengo 19 años… Naci en Tokio, Japón, pero por la muerte de mis padres me tuve que venir a vivir en Chile!**

**¿Cómo murieron mis padres?**

**Pues es muy fácil… aquí va… Ellos eran escritores famosos de ciencia ficción, les encantaba viajar alrededor del mundo para poder tener material para sus libros,…pero en uno de sus viajes… un terrorista secuestro el avión en donde mis padres se encontraban… asi es, el avión en donde ellos se encontraban fue uno de los que se estrellaron en las torres gemelas… tenia 9 años cuando mis padres murieron… desde el momento en que mis padres murieron, unos amigos de mis padres se encargaron de mi, llevándome consigo a Chile, encargándose de mis estudios y de que no me faltara nada…**

**Ahora estudio Veterinaria, pero al igual que mi padres me fascina escribir libros de ciencia ficción…**

**A los 17 años junto a Yuka, una chica de intercambio con la cual nos hicimos grandes amigas conocimos a Haruto en una situación bastante extraña, la cual no explicare ahora…**

**Bueno Yuka es la típica chica que conoce todo lo que le preguntes… ^^U… es una biblioteca con patas… aunque todos los que la conocemos le decimos Einstein…Haruto, es el chico lindo…pero con cerebro y roquero…**

**En cuanto a mi…no lo se, solo me describo como una persona con muchas facetas, ya que mi padre y mi tio me enseñaron diferentes artes marciales, utilizar y pelear con todo tipos de armas… aunque también puedo sentir cosas que no se pueden ver… prácticamente me puedo comunicar con los espiritus, o ver cosas que los demás no pueden ver…. Si soy bastante extraña ^^**

**En las vacaciones de este año Haruto nos invito a mi y a Yuka a que lo acompañaramos a Japon a visitar a su familia, aunque prácticamente nos rogo, ya que no quería ir solo ¬¬…. Bueno solo quiere que conozcamos a su tia, primos y abuelo… y en estos mismos momentos estamos subiendo las escaleras del templo Higurashi… aunque tengo un presentimiento que en estas vacaciones nuestras vidas darán un giro de 180º…**

- Oye Mi-chan! , que te ocurre? –me dijo mirándome preocupada

- eh? Nada solo que…- me quedo mirándola

-solo que, que?- es interrumpida por la voz de un niño

- eh?...HARUTO!... tanto tiempo -corre y abraza a haruto

- souta!...enano has crecido mucho – le devuelve el abrazo

- Si, jejejeje – mira a Naomi y a Yuka- oye Haruto… quienes son ellas? – nos apunta

- son mis mejores amigas-

**Mientras Haruto nos presentaba a su familia, de pronto sentí una fuerte atracción por el pozo, aunque se nos prohibió entrar allí, mientras ellos conversaban Haruto le pregunto a su tia donde se encontraba su prima Kagome…**

- OH! Kagome se esta quedando en la casa de una de sus amigas –dijo nerviosamente

- Ya veo…-dijo con sospecha

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos y los tres estamos muy interesados en ir donde el pozo… asi que decidimos que hoy después del almuerzo entraríamos… y asi lo hicimos…**

- Y hay algo dentro - dijo emocionada

- Nooo! y yo que quería ver huesos o algo parecido –dijo desanimado

- Jejejeje …Bueno que se le va a hacer, mejor volvamos otro día y contamos historias de terror para asustar a souta

*******Nos disponíamos a salir de este lugar cuando Haruto estaba llegando donde me encontraba, y Mi-chan se daba la vuelta para poder salir, una luz brillante comenzó a emanar del pozo… luego de eso, comenzaron a salir tentáculos y atraparon a Mi-chan, llevándosela consigo… después de llevársela, ambos (Haruto y yo) saltamos hacia el pozo, lo que vimos nos dejo en Shock… Mi-chan toco uno de los tentáculos, y este junto al resto se destruyeron cuando salió una luz rosa de Mi-chan… después de eso… nos azotamos (los tres) en el suelo…***

- Mi-chan, Haru, ¿se encuentran bien? –dije levantándome

- si eso creo o -dijo tratando de pararse

- Mi trasero –dijo sobándose y limpiando la tierra que había en su ropa –oigan, y ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

- Facil subiendo con la ayuda de esas enredaderas –dijo apuntando las plantas que se encontraban en el interior del pozo

- Haru… comienza a subir, que no te dejare que veas nuestra ropa interior –dijo apuntando su falda y la mia

- Pucha! y yo que quería verlas –dijo de forma depresiva

- solo hazlo –dijo con una venita al estilo anime

Al salir del pozo se dieron cuenta que no se encontraban en el templo Higurashi, sino que en una especie de bosque… iban llegando a una aldea cercana al pozo, cuando se encuentran con unos hombres que iban vestidos con trajes del Japón feudal…

- Oigan ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –mirando desconfiadamente a los chicos

- Hola! , soy Haruto, ella Naomi y Yuka! –dijo señalando a las chicas

-Atrapenlos! Pueden ser espias… llévenlos donde la anciana Kaede-

- Eh?... oigan suéltenme –dijo golpeando a uno de los hombres, pero otros tres la logran atrapar y la amarran

- Mi-chan…Haru…SUELTENME! –grita tratando de soltarse

- Suéltennos… que no les hemos hecho nada –al terminar de decir esto es golpeado por uno de los hombres con una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Los tres fueron llevados al medio de la aldea, cuando llega una anciana con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, al pararse frente a ellos les tira una especie de polvo

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo mirando a Naomi

- ¡¿Qué le importa?! –le grito mirándola al ojo

- tu rostro….-se acerca y le toma el rostro, moviéndola de un lado a otro-…. Midoriko!...sueltenlos

- Pero anciana Kaede! –viendo a la anciana

- Nada de peros Heihachi! –dijo mirándolo

Luego de que soltaron a los chicos la anciana Kaede les explico que Midoriko fue una poderosa sacerdotisa muy poderosa y les conto sobre la perla y como fue que Kagome junto a Inuyasha la habían roto, por esta razón que estaban viajando por toda la región para reconstruirla y poder destruir al malvado de Naraku…

No puede ser… como es que resulte ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa… que suerte tengo… ahora tengo que aprender a utilizar una espada y un arco con flechas… lo bueno es que se utilizar armas…. quiero volver a ver a mis tios

Mientras Naomi se iba quedando dormida era vigilada junto a Haruto y a Yuka por un insecto con forma de abeja….

-asi que ella es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Midoriko… si la atrapo y la controlo podre obtener mas fácilmente los fragmentos de shikon! JAJAJAJAJA! –dijo un hombre con piel de mandril


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer**:

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familialo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocera el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala: **narracion del personaje principal

***lalala*:** narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

*** Ha pasado una semana completa desde que caimos del pozo, y ya nos pusieron maestros … a Mi-chan la anciana Kaede le ha estado enseñando a utilizar el arco con las flechas y unir sus poderes a ellos... Mientras que a Yuquita le han estado enseñando embrujos o algo asi, no lo tengo claro… Y a mi me han estado enseñando a utilizar la espada!... sinceramente soy mejor con las pistolas!... Odio esto!... Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pasar un rato con las niñas …**

**Lo único bueno es que hoy luego del almuerzo regresaremos a nuestra época a buscar algunas para poder sobrevivir en esta época, ya que, la próxima semana nos pondremos en marcha para ir a buscar a mi linda prima y ayudarle a encontrar los fragmentos que le faltan… Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por las lindas voces de Mi-chan y Yuquita…**

- HARUTO! –gritan Yuka y Naomi y se me tiran encima y me abrazan

- ¿Qué sucede? -les devuelvo el abrazo

- Ya esta listo el almuerzo! Apurate –me dijo y salió corriendo hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede…

- Vamos! Que Mi-chan ya esta impaciente … -me dijo mirándome

- Hai… adelantate yo te alcanzo luego…-le dije perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos pardos

**UN MOMENTO! Tanto me perdi tanto me perdi en mis pensamientos que ya era hora de almorzar… genial! Cada día que pasa creo que se nota mas lo baboso que estoy por Yuka …**

**En el almuerzo…**

- Haru… oye ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy has estado muy pensativo –dijo mirándome preocupada

- Si estoy bien… solo estoy algo ansioso –dije mirándola a los ojos

**Ya es hora de irnos y estamos frente al pozo… en este mismo instante estamos decidiendo quien es el que saltara primero y el que lo hara al final… Yuka es la que primero saltara y sere yo el que salte al ultimo…***

Los chicos subieron al pozo cada uno metidos en sus propios pensamientos e inquietudes… Naomi preocupada y ansiosa, Yuka decidiéndose que libro es el que se llevaría al sengoku y Haruto decidiéndose si se declararía o no a cierta pelirroja de ojos pardos…

Cuando entraron a la residencia Higurashi, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder reunir las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, todo estaba listo, luego de de arreglar sus cosas Naomi y Haruto habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y otras para el viaje…

- Ven Mi-chan… acompañame –tomandola de la mano y arrastrándola a una tienda

- Ok!- se deja arrastrar

Llegan a una tienda en donde se vendían todo tipo de armas… Haruto y Naomi tanto les gustaban las armas que recorrieron toda la tienda hasta que se enamoraron de unas que decidieron comprarlas… Naomi se compro un par de Beretta M92F junto a un par de Tsurugi, mientras que Haruto se compro una Uchigatana y un par de Colt 1911, además de las municiones de las Colt 1911 y de las Beretta M92F

Al llegar a la casa fueron corriendo a guardar las cosas que se compraron, mientras que Yuka y la sra Higurashi cocinaban la cena…

En la cena…

- Ne Yuki-chan…¿Qué es lo que llevas en la mochila? –dijo mirando Yuka

- Mmmm…. Llevo unos libros, algo de ropa, un par de Sais y un tanto… Y tu? –dijo mirando a Naomi y terminando de cenar

- Unos libros, unas Beretta M92F, un par de Tsurugi, algo de ropa, y del sengoku me llevaría el arco con las flechas –dijo volteándose hacia Haruto –y tu Haru?

- llevo una Uchigatana, un par de Colt 1911, ropa, mi celular y mi mp4…-dijo mirándolas –oigan y ustedes llevan sus celulares y mp4?

- SIII! Como olvidarlos -dijeron ambas

- al igual que mis anteojos –dijo levantándose

Los chicos decidieron que en tres días se irían al sengoku, ya que, deseaban descansar e ir a comprarse ropa para el viaje. Asi que al día siguiente todos (los chicos) se fueron al centro comercial a comprarse algo de ropa…

Luego de unas cinco horas lo único que se compraron fueron zapatos… Naomi se compro unas Converse negras que le llegaban tres dedos bajo la rodilla junto a unos bototos igualmente negros y de la misma altura, mientras que Yuka se compro unas converse de color negras y rojas que le llegaban a los tobillos, y Haruto se compro unas zapatillas deportuvas negras…

Al día siguiente comprarían el resto de la ropa y al tercer día la pasarían en un parque conversando y pasando el rato… al segundo día… después del almuerzo ya tenían la ropa que utilizarían en el viaje…Naomi tenia unas calzas negras, una polera de tirantes negra con el logo de BVB junto a una chaqueta de cuero negra…Yuka se compro unos jeans ajustados de color rojo, una polera blanca con un corazón roto al medio y un poleron con cierre de color rojo con negro… y Haruto llevaba unos pantalones negros, una polera negra que se ajustaba a s cuerpo trabajado por el ejercicio, con una chaqueta de cuero negra…asi que tenían tiempo suficiente…decidieron ir a un parque a descansar

- niñas ¿ustedes creen en esta locura que estamos viviendo? –dijo Haruto mirando el cielo

- No aun no me lo creo, y no estoy segura si podre con todo esto –dijo Naomi con una sonrisa triste

- A mi me da lo mismo con tal de que ustedes estén a mi lado podremos salir adelante –abrazando a Naomi y a Haruto, logrando subirle el animo a Naomi –oye Mi-chan, ¿Por qué no compras un cuaderno para que escribas nuestra historia mientras que yo llevo la cámara para tener recuerdos de esta aventura -dijo mirando a Naomi

Asi que levantándose del parque fueron corriendo a comprar los cuadernos y unas lapiceras para la aventura…

Ya era la hora de la partida y los chicos se encontraban al frente del pozo solo faltaba que saltaran dentro y ya estarían en el sengoku, decidieron hacer todo rápido, mientras Naomi se despedia de la Sra Higurashi sus amigos esperaban para saltar los tres juntos…

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede en donde cenaron y se dispusieron a descansar, porque al día siguiente luego de la hora del almuerzo se pondrían en marcha… en la hora del almuerzo cada integrante de este trio estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, sobre como seria este viaje, que encontrarían y como terminaría todo, si seria tranquilo o movido…y tan metidos que estaban en sus propios asuntos que no se dieron cuenta que eran vigilados por un insecto en forma de abeja…

En la habitación de un castillo…

- asi que iran a ayudar a Inuyasha… Kanna! –dijo un hombre con una piel de mandril

- si Naraku –dijo una niña albina sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…

- Quiero que los sigas vigilándolos y me digas cada paso que den… mientras que me encargo de una vez por todas de Kikyo y de Inuyasha y sus amigos JAJAJA! –se va dejando a la niña sola

Kanna desaparece y aparece junto a un niño de unos catorce años a quien le pide que la acompañe…

En las afueras de una aldea…

- Bien chicos es la hora de despedirse… cuídense y recuerden lo que les enseñamos! –dijo una anciana

- Siii! Anciana Kaede –dijeron tres chicos de 19 años

- Haruto, Naomi, Yuka…cuando encuentren a Inuyasha ayúdenlo en lo que puedan

- eso es lo que haremos –dijeron dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección al norte a encontrar a las personas que necesitaban ayudar

Y asi fue como los chicos comienzan sus viajes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer**:

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familialo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocera el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala: **narracion del personaje principal

***lalala*:** narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Ya ha pasado mas de un mes en el que hemos salido en busca de los fragmentos y solo hemos encontrado uno, de ese tal Inuyasha no sabemos ni de su sombra, ni en donde se encuentra, lo único que sabemos es por donde ha pasado, pero nada de su paradero actual…**

**Ahora nos encontramos al lado de un rio almorzando pescado asado con papas fritas *¬*… lo bueno es que la señora Higurashi nos dio un sarten y una olla para poder cocinarnos, asi que de ahí cocinamos las papas, y bueno estas las robo Haruto de un huerto que había cerca …**

***Mientras los chicos almorzaban, se le acercaba un hombre rodeado de niños quienes llevaban unas vasijas llenas con hiervas medicinales…***

- Mira Yuki-chan, niños -dijo Naomi mirando emocionada a los niños

- Sii! Ya los vi…pero vienen con un hombre ¿sera su padre? –dijo Yuka mirando al hombre desconfiadamente

- No lo creo, es bastante joven para serlo, para mi que es un doctor o un monje –dice Haruto mirando al hombre y a los niños

- Mire señor Suikotsu, esas personas visten de una manera extraña –dice una niña mientras se escondia detrás del hombre

- Si, sus ropas son bastante extrañas, pero aunque sean raros, no quiere decir que son malas personas –dijo Suikotsu acercándose a los jóvenes –Hola! Disculpen pero ¿Quiénes son?

- Hola, somos viajeros que estamos buscando un lugar donde poder pasar la noche –dijo Naomi observando a los niños y al hombre

**Este hombre tiene un fragmento de shikon, pero no esta corrompido…si me acerco lo suficiente a este tipo puede que sepa donde se encuentra el tal Inuyasha y conocer a Naraku…**

**El hombre se llama Suikotsu y es medico, pero algo me dice que algo oculta o será que con todo lo que me ha pasado en este ultimo tiempo me ha dejado algo paranoica, como sea este hombre debe tener la información que buscamos… asi que nos quedaremos durante algunos días en su casa y si no encontramos nada seguiremos con nuestro viaje…**

**Ya han pasado varios días y este hombre no sabe nada!...QUE FRUSTRANTE!..., por esta misma razón nos estamos dirigiendo al monte de las animas, ya que nos han llegado rumores sobre que hay demonios que se refugian en el monte, además de que siento la presencia de muchos fragmentos cerca, y si hay fragmentos puede que Inuyasha y los demás estén cerca…**

- Ya llegamos! –dijo Haruto mirando al monte

- Si y entraremos? –nos pregunto Yuka

- Ustedes dos entren, quiero ver una cosa primero, luego los alcanzo –dije caminando en otra dirección

- Ok!...pero ten cuidado! –me dijo Harto entrando en el campo de fuerza

**Una vez que ellos entraron comencé a acercarme al bosque que había cerca del monte, cuando entre y llegue al centro de este, me encontré a Suikotsu y a una linda niña acompañándolo, aunque a la pequeña nunca la vi en la aldea…**

- Hola señor Suikotsu…y esta pequeña tan linda ¿Quién es? –dije mirando a la pequeña

- Oh! Hola señorita Naomi, ella es Rin –dijo mirándome

**Mientras que íbamos llegando a la aldea Rin y Suikotsu iban conversando por el camino… no lo se pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que esta sucediendo…**

- *eh? Usted es el medico de la aldea?* -dijo Rin mirando hacia la aldea

- *si…mi casa se encuentra en la aldea al pie del monte de las animas… y sabe que Rin? En mi hogar viven muchos niños de tu edad que han perdido a sus padres* -dijo Suikotsu mirando a Rin

-*ohhhh* -dijo Rin mirándolo

- *mira pequeña Rin esa es la aldea, ahí es donde vivo yo* -dijo mirando a la aldea

- Ohhhh… y usted señorita Naomi ¿Qué hace? –dijo mirándome

- Yo?, pues no hago nada solo ayudo a mis tios a mantener la casa –le dije mirándola con una sonrisa

**Lo siento Rin pero no puedo decirte de donde vengo y menos si esta Suikotsu a tu lado…llegamos a la casa y encontramos a los niños cocinando…**

- *ya volvi niños* -dijo mirándolos

-*ah señor Suikotsu* -dijo viéndolo de reojo

- *no saben cuanto lo lamento haberlos dejado solos* -les dijo

**Luego de eso… observe como se acercaban algunos hombres de la aldea y le pidieron a Suikotsu que se fuera de la aldea, y el maldito le sonrio y de ahí lo asesino, luego al ver lo que hizo los demás hombres comenzaron a arrancar, provocando que el "medico" los persiguió matándolos a cada uno de ellos…**

**Rin iba retrocediendo, le grite que me siguiera y sentí como alguien me enterraba unos cuchillos en el estomago, pero por detrás, cai y solo podía ver borroso, lo ultimo que pude observar como a Rin era agarrada por un hombre con pinta de travesti… distingui que llevaba uno de los fragmentos en el cuello y de ahí todo se volvió negro…**

- Jakotsu –dijo mirándolo

-*Suikotsu que te sucedió?* -dijo con Rin en una mano y acercándose a Suikotsu

-Suikotsu: *Jakotsu donde estabas?* -dijo viéndolo de reojo

- *me sorprendes con ese rostro nunca fuiste capaz de matar ni a una mosca, dime ¿Cuál es el verdadero rostro Suikotsu* -dijo mirando la espalda de Suikotsu

- *no lo se, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, antes sentía como la mitad de mi mente divagaba y tenia la inseguridad de perder mi esencia, en cambio, ahora es distinto, sigo siendo el mismo* -dijo mirando a la nada

- *ah! Entiendo muy bien, pero aunque estes cerca del campo de energía no pierdes tu maldad* -dijo

- Lo se, ahora vámonos y llevémonos a la niña y a la mujer –dijo acercándose a Naomi

- Y ¿Por qué la mujer? –dijo acercándose a Naomi

- Porque busca a Inuyasha –dijo –aunque primero los matare a ellos –caminando hacia los niños

Dicho esto Suikotsu puso en el hombro libre de Jakotsu a Naomi, se puso enfrente de los niños y estuvo a punto de matarlos de no ser porque hubo algo que lo detuvo, este se detuvo a escasos centímetros de las cabezas de los niños, en los momentos en que Suikotsu se encontraba titubeando apareció un insecto del infierno de Naraku, advirtiéndoles que Sesshoumaru se acercaba…dicho esto ambos se fueron al interion del campo de energía

**Estoy despertando y ya estoy bien mareada, maldito Suikotsu me las pagara… eh? ¿Por qué estoy en el hombro del travesti?... maldición no puedo moverme la herida es muy profunda… ¿Qué un tal Sesshoumaru se acerca?**

- Auch! –dije porque el idiota me tiro al suelo, vi como el hombre atacaba a un joven de cabellos plateados y vestido de blanco

**Solo pude ver como se atacaban y como me tienen tirada al lado de una roca, puro que no me puedo mover por el dolor, no?...AHH! genial casi me llega la espada del joven, lo bueno es que le llego en el pecho al bipolar de Suikotsu, Rin intentando escapares atrapada por el bipolar … tengo que hacer halgo rápido, ya se utilizare mis armas… sin que se dieran cuenta saque una de la Beretta y le dispare en el estomago a Suikotsu… pero la bala no salió como normalmente se dispara sino que salió junto a una pequeña parte de mi poder espiritual, luego de ese extraño suceso una flecha que no se de donde salió se incrusto en el cuello del bipolar, cuando diviso cerca de nosotros a una hermosa joven con un arco, asi que supongo que ella fue quien lanzo la flecha….**

**Después de eso cayo y la mujer se le acerco, no se de lo que hablaron, ya que aun mis sentidos no vuelven a la normalidad, pero Jakotsu le quito el fragmento y se fue…**

**Rin le pidió al señor Sesshoumaru y a mi que los acompañara, asi que por ahora estoy saliendo del monte junto a ellos no sin antes ser revisada por este GUAPO HOMBRE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer**:

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familialo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocera el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala: **narracion del personaje principal

***lalala*:** narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

***Mientras Naomi se iba a investigar, Yuka y yo entrabamos al monte de las animas…llevábamos 20 minutos subiendo cuando vimos a un monje y a una chica bastante linda por detrás ….**

- Oigan! –les grite, provocando que se dieran la vuelta mirándonos

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –nos pregunto la muchacha

- Soy tu peor pesadilla –dije esperando a que alguien se riera

- No lo creo –dijo sacando a un enorme boomerang para atacarnos

- Imbecil –dijo Yuka golpeándome en la quijada –Disculpenlo es que a veces sus neuronas no funcionan como es debido –haciendoles una reverencia

- Oh!... No se preocupen… Sango baja el arma –dijo el monje

- Pero su excelencia –dijo bajando el boomerang

- Lo siento Sango, pero no se ven malas personas –dijo acercándose a Yuka

- Oigan ¿ustedes son amigos de Inuyasha cierto? –le pregunte al monje, quien se detuvo para mirarme desconfiadamente

- ¿Y que si lo somos? –dijo Sango poniéndose en guardia

- Pues les diría que hemos venido a ayudarles de parte de la anciana Kaede –dije mirando a la chica

**Si, le contamos todo lo que sucedió y que soy primo de Kagome, aunque omiti algunas cosas que pienso de Kagome XD…Llegamos a un lado en donde el monje Miroku se detuvo…**

-*¿Qué sucede excelencia?* -pregunto deteniéndose al igual que nosotros

-* El camino ha desaparecido* -le respondió mirando el vacio -*Parece como si se lo hubieran borrado del monte*

- *Mire excelencia* -dijo apuntando al otro lado del camino

- Ohh! Una cueva –dije saltando a lo que nuevamente Yuka me golpeo

- *Una cueva?* -dijo mirando a la cueva

- Y como pasaremos? –dijo Sango mirándonos

- Facil, si tenemos una cuerda podríamos amarrarlo a tu boomerang, lo lanzarías y atravesaríamos el camino –dijo Yukita

**Al oir esto la chica, creo que se llama Sango… Lo siento soy malo para los nombres , saco de una de sus hombreras una cuerda e hizo lo que Yuki-chan le había dicho, luego de el boomerang se atasco en el otro lado, se lanzaron las chicas primero, nos lanzaron la cuerda, genial ahora nos tocaba a mi y al monje pervertido , y uno va detrás del otro… nos lanzamos…El monje ira atrás mio y Yuka… MALDICION**

- Haruto! –me grito Yuka sacándome una foto –Esta va para facebook!

- Que! Noooooo! –dije subiendo e intentando quitarle la cámara a Yuka –Borrala, puro que el monje pervertido estaba detrás mio no?

- Eh?, chicos vamos mejor dejen de pelear ^^U –dijo avanzando a la cueva junto a Sango

**Llegamos al centro de la cueva cuando la voz de una mujer nos detuvo….**

- Vaya, vaya…ahora si que moriran y su tumba será este lugar! –dijo una mujer con unos particulares ojos color rojo escarlata

- Kagura! –gritaron a coro Sango y Miroku tomando sus respectivas armas y atacando a los monstruos que se nos lanzaron

- Yuka! Ten cuidado! –dije poniéndome delante de ella y cortando la cabeza de una serpiente mutante

- Arigato…Haruto –me dijo murmurando algunas palabras que no entendí ni J

**Después de que termino de murmurar, Yuki se puso delante de mi y levanto una de sus manos, la cual comenzó a brillar y a los segundos salieron de ella unas esferas de energía de color rojo, las cuales acabaron con unos cuantos demonios…**

**Ya hemos acabado con muchos demonios, y puedo decir que Yuki y yo, estamos cansados y se nos esta acabando la energía, ok, Yuka ya se desmayo y estoy protegiéndola, aunque dudo que dure mucho rato mas…**

**Tengo a Yuka en mi espalda y corriendo por las escaleras para poder subir, el monje Miroku uso la Kazana absorviendo a muchos demonios incluyendo a los insectos venenosos provocando que se desmaye… Mierda…**

- Sango!, cuidado –dije poniéndome en guardia y dejando a Yuki junto a Miroku…

**No se como sucedió pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es que uno de los demonios me mordió en el brazo izquierdo lanzándome a la pared, me pare como pude, lo ataque pero la herida me ha sangrado demasiado, y luego no se ni lo que sucedió después***

Haruto al ser golpeado contra la pared, rápidamente se levanto empuñando su katana matando al demonio que lo hirió, desmayandose y dejando sola con el problema a Sango….

- HARUTO!, CHICOS!, no puede ser! –dijo Sango mirando a Miroku

Sango siguió con la pelea,… Luego de un tiempo el cansancio termino por vencerla, provocando que se desmayara… extrañamente en el "metro cuadrado" donde se encontraban los chicos inconscientes se formo de la nada un campo de energía…

- ¡¿Qué?! De donde salió ese campo de energía! –dijo Kagura mirando a los chicos

***Me siento cansada… eh?, porque Sango esta llorando? …Oh! Ya veo!, mejor me sigo haciendo la dormida…**

- Chicos –nos dijo Sango sacudiéndonos

- Eh?, ¿Qué sucedió? –dije mirando el campo de energía que nos estaba protegiendo –Haru Oye!, respondeme!

- mmmm!, ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo mirándome

- No tengo idea! -dije abrazandolo

- o-oye! –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo

**Bueno… eh? ¿Dónde iba? ah! Si ya recordé!...salimos corriendo de la cueva para ir a buscar al responsable de que todos esos demonios estén en un mone tan sagrado como este…**

**No se porque pero cada vez que ascendemos me siento con mas energía, y la herida de Haru pues no se como pero ha sanado completamente, Miroku ya no esta envenenado y Sango esta mucho mejor, quizás que tiene este monte…**

- Oigan!, no encuentran algo raro ¿de que nuestras heridas estén curadas? –pregunte a la nada

- Debe ser porque es el monte del santo Hakushin –dijo Miroku mirándome

- El santo Hakushin! O.O –dijo Haruto impresionado

* * *

**Notas del autor :**

COMENTEN ya que asi me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y asi sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien.. y disculpen la demora

Otra cosa si quieren pueden salir en el fic ^^

Hasta pronto…**_Ja ne _**

**_Shizuka ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer**:

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familialo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocera el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala: **narracion del personaje principal

***lalala*:** narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

***Asi que este es el monte del santo hakushin, pero porque esta protegiendo a ese tal Naraku? Por fin! Ya llegamos al final de la cueva, ¿eh? **

**-***Pero ¿que lugar es este? – pregunto Sango mientras miraba a los alrededores *

-*tal vez es el templo de la montaña – dijo Miroku mirando hacia el frente*

-disculpen por interrumpir, pero ¿por que echan un ojo en ese altar? –dijo Haruto apuntando hacia una "momia"

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –dije mientras nos deteníamos al frente de esta

-*es una figura –dijo mirándome*

-*es el santo Hakushin – dijo Miroku mientras que el santo abria sus ojos! Y nosotros por la impresión dabamos un pasa hacia atrás*

-*¿Quiénes son? –dijo el santo miradonos*

**Hemos estado intentando de que el santo nos explicara el porque un hombre que se sacrifico para que las personas vivieran en paz, le estaba ayudando a un demonio perverso como Naraku. Y al santito le da lo mismo que naraku use sus poderes, que pena, que el se haya sacrificado si no quería morir, hum, asi que el y Naraku hicieron un trato**

**Después del intercambio de palabras Miroku y hHruto se le lanzan encima con sus armas en alto (Haruto con su katana, cabe decir), chocando con un campo de energía, lanzándolos cerca de donde estábamos nosotras**

**-¡**no te permitiré que sigas ayudando a Naraku! –grite lanzando una de mis esferas de energía fallando en el intento de destruir ese campo que lo protege

-*malvado- grito Sango, mientras que lanzaba su boomerang con varios sutras que le puso encima el monje Miroku, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que revoto y se dirigió donde se encontraba Sango, quien lo atrapo en ese instante*

**Ya no tenemos tiempo asi que Miroku comenzó a utilizar su kazana, provocando que se destruyera el campo de energía, pero no logro absorver al "santito", ya que este viejo se escapo desapareciendo del lugar. Lo que si encontré raro, por no decir bizarro, fue que en el lugar donde nos ataco la mujer (Kagura) , se encontraban miles y millones de pedazos de carne en forma de muñecos, estos se estaban multiplicando, lo que hacían que la cueva se estuviera llenando, por lo cual nos arrastraron junto con ellos***

Mientras tanto en las afueras del monte…

-ooooh, entonces eso es lo que usted hace señorita Naomi –pregunto una niña mientras miraba a la mujer

-asi es Rin – le contesto Naomi mientras le mostraba unas fotos

-¡señor Jacken! – grita la pequeña, mientras que se le tiraba encima a un ¿renacuajo?, ¿duende? o ¿rana?, lo que Naomi si tenia claro es que se veía a lo lejos que era gruñon y chillon (además del color verde moho que tenia)

-¡Rin! , sal de encima –dijo Jacken levantándose y posando su mirada en Naomi –¡eh! ¿Que hace otra chiquilla humana a su lado amo bonito? –grito en dirección a Sesshomaru

-silencio Jacken o te matare –le dijo Sesshomaru observándolo seriamente

-h-hai amo Sesshomaru –dijo asustándose

**Mmmmm, me pregunto que es lo que estarán haciendo Haru y Yuki-chan , ah! Da lo mismo, al menos se saben cuidar bien, o eso creo**

-oye Rin y ¿desde cuando es que viajas con Sesshomaru? –pregunte mirando a la pequeña

-pues desde que el señor Sesshomaru me... -dijo pero es interrumpida por Jacken

-¡oye! mocosa, ¡trata con mas respeto al amo Sesshomaru! -grito apuntándome con su bastón

-¿y si no quiero? ¡¿QUE?! -le dije acercandome a el

-pues te castigare en el nombre del amo Sesshomaru -dijo mientras se preparaba para golpearme con su báculo

-¡ja! intentalo -le respondi, ya que le quite su báculo y golpeandolo con este en su cabeza verde y enviandolo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros

-Ah-Un, señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Naomi tiene mucha fuerza -dijo de lo mas feliz - ¿señorita Naomi?

-dime Rin -dije mientras la miraba

-¿usted que hace en su epoca? -cuando Jacken se le acercaba

-pues estudio y trabajo -dije tomandola de la mano

-¿estudiar?, ¿que es eso? -pregunto mirandome

-¡estudiar!, pues es cuando vas a algun lugar a aprender, como en la escuela, ahi se va a estudiar -respondi mientras nos colocabamos al lado de Sesshomaru

-¡oh!, y ¿que estudia? -dijo tomando las riendas del dragon de dos cabezas

-veterinaria, antes que lo preguntes, la veterinaria es una rama de la medicina que se encarga de velar por el cuidado de los animales -dije antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar que es la veterinaria

**Ibamos llegando a la salida del monte, cuando senti una gran cantidad de energias malignas, Sesshomaru se devolvio, siendo seguido por mi y por Jacken, aunque cuando me di vuelta Rin y Ah-Un se habian quedado ahi esperano cuando regresemos por ellos**

**-**¡oye mocosa!, vuelve donde Rin -ordeno el renacuajo

-¿y porque he de acerte caso? -dije mirandolo feo

-porque al ser humana seras una carga para el amo Sesshomaru, quien no va a poder protegerte -dijo con una actitud muy triunfante

-oyeme bien renacuajo, yo no necesito que ni Sesshomaru ni nadie me proteja, entendiste -respondi tronando mis nudillos

-¡hai! -dijo arrancado al lado de Sesshomaru

**Ibamos subiendo por el camino, pero tengo una sensación de que no saldra todo muy bien que digamos, pero no para mi, si no que para otra persona...**

* * *

Bueno y ese fue el capitulo 5, despues de tanto tiempo

**Notas del autor: **entre mañana y la proxima semana intentare subir dos capitulos mas

hasta entonces **Ja ne^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer**:

Naomi es una chica normal que vive en el otro extremo del mundo (Chile) y que un amigo de ella la invita de vacaciones a pasarla con su familia lo que ella no sabe es que estas vacaciones serán inolvidables…

Viajara al pasado juntos a sus amigos, vivirán aventuras, conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos además de que nuestra protagonista conocerá el amor de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

*lalala*:dialogo sacado del anime

**lalala: **narracion del personaje principal

***lalala*:** narracion de otro personaje

COMENTEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC

* Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Belikase **quien me dio consejos para mejorar la historia, gracias por todo ^^*

* * *

**capitulo 6**

Dentro de una cueva se encontraba una muchacha gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, sobre un globo rosa ¿con ojos?...

-*INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA* -Dijo la muchacha mientras miraba como unas extrañas paredes se llevaban con sigo a un joven de cabellos plateados y con orejas de perro

-* ¿ah? - dijo el muchacho cuando recien comenzaba a despertar, mientras escuchaba que una voz gritaba su nombre -Kagome*

-*que alivio* -dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha

-*¡ah! que necia eres, ¿quien te dijo que podías entrar?, es peligroso* -le dijo el hanyou molesto

-*pero es que...* -le comenzó a explicar

Mientras que Kagome le explicaba el situación y del porque entro a la cueva sabiendo que era peligroso, comienzan a escuchar una risa siniestra y oscura que provenía del techo de dicha cueva

-*¡NARAKU!* -grito Inuyasha mientras que trataba de salir de las paredes que lo aprisionaban

-*no puedes moverte Inuyasha* -afirmo mas que pregunto la voz

-*Naraku eres un tramposo* -le dijo mientras que Kagome le intentaba ayudar a salir de ahí

En ese momento aparece en el techo, un rostro de un joven con ojos color escarlata y cabellos azabache, mientras que llegaban al lugar Miroku, Sango, montando a Kirara, quienes llevaban afirmados a sus manos a Haruto y a Yuka

-así que tu eres Naraku o ¿me equivoco? -pregunto Haruto con un toque de arrogancia en su voz

En ese momento las paredes comenzaron a moverse solas, lo que provoco que aplastaran a Sango y al monje Miroku, al igual que a Kirara, mientras que Haruto y Yuka terminaron en un rincón sobre una de las paredes que intentaron aplastarlos, y que terminaron por aplastar a sus nuevos amigos.

Naraku luego de ver como los chicos eran aplastados les mostró su ultima transformación, enterrando uno de sus tantos tentáculos en el pecho de Inuyasha, y así quitándole los fragmentos de Shikon que tenía en su poder, uniéndolos con la casi completa Shikon no Tama, la cual ya estaba ennegrecida por las emociones oscuras que tenia su nuevo dueño.

Yuka comenzó a juntar una gran parte de su poder, creando una bola de energía pura de color escarlata, lanzandosela a Naraku, y así comenzó la pelea...

Inuyasha saliendo de en medio de las paredes, atacando a Naraku con su viento cortante, despedazando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Kagome al ver que no podían dañar al hayou araña le lanza una flecha que le llega a los pies de Naraku, quien deja caer a un joven con pieles de lobo inconsciente, mientras que el lugar se va derrumbando, antes de que Naraku desapareciera y huyera como otras veces, Yuka le lanza varias esferas de energía a Naraku, lo cual obviamente no resulto, por el talento de escapar que tiene el hanyou araña, botando a Yuka de la pared que se afirmaba.

Inuyasha al rescatar a la joven pelirroja (Yuka), fue directamente a salvar, junto a la chica al joven que había caído de los pies Naraku tomándolo, mientras que Miroku y Sango tomaban a Haruto y se lo llevaban del lugar junto a Kagome y Shippo, escapando del lugar que se estaba derrumbando.

En un acantilado del monte...

se encontraba Sesshomaru, Jacken y Naomi, quienes se detuvieron al frente de un hombre con colas de serpiente y una especie de huesos que sobresalían de su espalda.

*-sessho: veo que querías mucho a esa mujer -dijo deteniéndose -y esperaste al momento indicado para deshacerte de ella*

**Pobre mujer, no creo que ella haya sobrevivido a esa caída...**

**- oye tu eres Naraku ¿no? -le pregunte al hombre quien al no conocer mi voz nos mira por sobre su espalda ¿eh? ¿Por qué me esta sonriendo?**

**-*Sesshomaru vaya* -dijo Naraku luego de mirarme - y miren esta acompañado por la pequeña Naomi**

**-¿como me conoces? -le pregunto escondiéndome detrás de Sesshomaru**

**- pues claro, aunque quiero que te me unas y me ayudes a encontrar los fragmentos de Shikon, ¿y que me dices? -dijo Naraku mirándome**

**- pues, es muy tentadora la oferta, pero no gracias -dije aferrándome a la estola de Sesshomaru**

**- pues que lastima -dijo Naraku dándose la vuelta y encarándonos**

**-* apártate de aquí Jacken -le dijo Sesshomaru- Naomi ven con el***

**- Hai -dije de mala gana**

**Nos resguardamos detrás de una roca para ver que es lo que sucedería, cuando veo que Sesshomaru ataca a Naraku, reduciendo la mitad del cuerpo de este y volviéndolo solo carne despedazada, Naraku le devolvió el ataque provocando que Sesshomaru de un paso hacia atrás, aunque no le hizo daño alguno, pero como me habían contado, Naraku se estaba escapando, no sin antes atacarme por no unirme a él, pero como siempre no me dejo ganar, utilice una de mis armas, disparándole, la bala le rodeo una luz rosa, la cual destruyo su campo de energía.**

**- ¡maldita!, ¡me las pagaras! -dijo Naraku mirándome con odio**

**- ¡pues te estaré esperando! -le grite mientras guardaba el arma**

**Después de que Naraku desapareció de nuestra visión, sentí unas auras detrás mío, me gire y me impresione cuando vi a un chico con ¡¿QUE ACASO SON OREJAS DE PERRO?!, muy parecido a Sesshomaru, siendo acompañado por unos chicos y a nada mas ni nada menos, que mis mejores amigos**

**- Inuyasha -dijo Sesshomaru mirando con indiferencia al joven**

**- Sesshomaru -dijo mientras que una niña igualita a Kikyo se acercaba a mi, cuando Inuyasha le comenzó a reclamar a Sesshomaru, el porque no había salvado a su querida Kikyo.**

**- esa mujer no me interesa -dijo mirándome a mi y a Jacken para irnos -además debiste haber llegado antes para que pudieras evitar la muerte de aquella mujer**

Con el trio...

- ne! Mi-chan ¿y quien es ese hombre? -dijo Haruto apuntando a Sesshomaru

- ese hombre es Sesshomaru, es el hermano de Inuyasha, y supongo que el de orejas de perro es Inuyasha ¿cierto? -dijo Naomi mirando a Haruto

- jejeje no te equivocas -dijo Yuka mirando a Naomi y luego a Sesshomaru

Cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha terminaron de discutir cada uno se fue por su lado, y todos nuevamente se separaron, situándose al lado del hanyou y del youkai.


End file.
